A Little Fall of Rain
by XxNimith531xX
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Enter Yuki

**Author's Note ::** Hello, readers! I'm sort of in a rut with my other stories _Stokholm: My Love Lenore, _and _Desert Rose_. So I'm starting another to keep the creative juices flowing. =) So, here goes! **::**

_**A Little Fall of Rain**_

Chapter One: Enter Yuki

It was raining. Oh good, and me without my umbrella. I groaned deeply, climbing my way up to the Higurashi shrine. I cursed the many unnecessary steps and picked up my pace.

Finally making it to the main house, I hurried to the door and knocked. "Kagome!" I called, knocking harder, "Kagome! Let me in! It's freezing out here!"

But it wasn't Kagome who answered the door. Mrs. Higurashi was there, looking down at me with eyes full of worry, "Oh, Yuki!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me inside, "You're soaked to the bone! Here," she wrapped a towel around my shoulders, "Come in, you must be cold."

I couldn't stop my teeth from chattering, "T-Thanks, Mrs. Higurashi." I huddled into the towel and let her lead me into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry you came all the way here in the rain," she said, putting a warm pot of tea on the stove, "Kagome should have been home by now." She looked away distractedly, her eyes drifting out the window to the enchanted well just outside.

I didn't notice her side glance, however. I was far too consumed by the warm tea, which was whistling to let us know that it was hot and ready to be poured. Mrs. Higurashi took the kettle and poured us both a tiny cup. I inhaled the scent of the tea deeply, glad to wrap my fingers around the warmth of the porcelain cup.

"Kagome mentioned you coming over today," she started, making polite conversation, "I'm so glad you agreed to help her with her math homework."

I smiled and shrugged, "It's not a problem. Besides, I owe Kagome at least this. She's done so much for me."

It was true. Kagome Higurashi was my first true friend upon arriving in Tokyo. She wasn't full of fake interest and sincerity like many of the other students at school, it was almost as if she could see me for who I was just on our first meeting. Ever since then, I've felt indebted to her. She was the only one to like me for me, not because I was the intriguing new-girl.

"Well, she shouldn't be much longer." She said, shooting a meaningful glare towards the outdoor well which was hidden in its own little hut.

I took a careful sip of the scalding hot tea and instantly began feeling warmer, "I don't mind waiting."

Suddenly the back door slid open and a wet Kagome Higurashi ducked inside, "I'm home!" she called into the house.

"Oh, good!" Mrs. Higurashi stood and got her daughter a towel matching mine, "Hurry inside, dear. Your friend Yuki is here." She said, guiding Kagome into the kitchen.

I waved sheepishly, clutching my tea tighter, "Sorry if I'm early."

Kagome's eyes widened, as if she completely forgot about our tutoring session. "Oh! Yuki, um…" she shook her head and smiled, gathering her scattered thoughts, "Yeah! No, you're on time. I'm the one that's late," she glanced at her mom, "Right?" she asked her quietly.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "Quite. Anyway, I'll leave you two girls alone."

"C'mon Yuki, let's go up to my room. I gotta get out of these clothes." She said, gesturing for me to follow her. I chugged the rest of my tea, burning my throat, but hurried after her anyway.

"I'm _so_ sorry that I'm late," she said sincerely as she sorted through her closet for some clean, dry clothes, "I just get so distracted and it's hard to get away sometimes."

I pretended like I understood that remark and nodded, "Yeah, yeah. No problem, here."

She quickly changed and sat beside me on her bed, "Alrighty, now about this algebra…"

I smiled at her, "Yeah, okay. So, since you've been sick you've missed chapters five and six which are mostly about functions."

Kagome groaned, "Oh _good_…"

I laughed, "It's not that hard. Here, just replace _x_ with any of these numbers here, and whichever one comes out a true equation, then that one is a function." I explained, pointing to the problems in the book.

She followed as best she could, concentrating like her life depended on it. I guess in a way, it did. She had missed a lot of classes lately and was falling badly behind. Whenever I called, or any of her other friends called, her Grandpa always answered and gave us some excuse of a new disease or something.

"You're so smart, Yuki." Kagome sighed, shutting her copy of the math book and threw it on her desk, "I'm hopeless at this. I used to get such good grades, too!"

I shut my own book and pulled my knees up to my chest, "It's not you're fault. You've been sick, Kagome." I watched her carefully, not too sure of her Grandpa's many allegations. She didn't look like she had a rheumatism or even a cold, for that matter. She looked healthier than I did!

"Yeah…sick." She mumbled, sitting at her desk and swiveling around in the chair.

She gave nothing else away, so I instantly changed the subject, "So!" my voice startled her a moment, "I hear Hojo asking for you _all_ the time. It's always, _Kagome this_ or _Kagome that_ or _What? Kagome is sick again? Is she okay? Do you think we should pull the class money to try and find a cure for her imminent illness?_" I laughed at my own mimicry, unaware of Kagome's paling face.

She sighed sadly, "People think I'm that sick?"

I stopped chuckling and looked up at her with inquiry, "Aren't you?"

Kagome glanced at me, her brown eyes giving nothing away yet at the same time screamed at me. She blinked and immediately the emotions swirling in her eyes were gone. Instead, she just shrugged.

"I don't feel so bad, I guess. I'm pretty sure Gramps makes it sound much worse than it really is." She waved it off.

I pouted. Again, she revealed nothing and my suspicions of her so-called illnesses went left unheeded. So I sighed deeply and looked out the window. The rain pounded down on the glass, daring me to speak up and say I had to go home.

"It's a downpour out there," Kagome said, "Would you like to spend the night?"

I smiled happily, "Omigod, _yes_! I can't walk home in that! I'll be swept away!"

Kagome giggled, "I'll get a pillow and blanket for you."

"Thanks, Kagome." I said sincerely.

She stopped on her way out of her room and turned back at me, "You're welcome." The surprise and warmth in her eyes told me she didn't expect my sincerity.

She came back and I made a make-shift bed on the floor while she cuddled into her blankets above me. Deciding to stop dancing around the subject, I opened my big mouth.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" I heard her hum above me.

I chewed on my lip a moment before saying, "Well, I guess what I want to ask you is, are you _really_ okay?"

I heard her shift in the bed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. Well, yes, I do actually…" I stumbled over my words, "Okay, it's just whenever I see you at school or even here you always seem like your head is in another world. I mean, I guess being as sick as you are would cause some of that but it always seems like you are thinking about something else."

Kagome remained silent for a few minutes. I began to wonder if she fell asleep, but her soft voice finally said, "Can you keep a secret?"

I looked up and saw that she had rolled over onto her stomach and was peering over the edge of the bed at me. She looked straight into my eyes, and even in the darkness of the room I could see the seriousness in them.

I sat up, "Yeah, duh."

Kagome glanced out her window and back to the door, as if to make sure no one was listening. When she opened her mouth again, her words changed my entire world.


	2. Chapter 2: Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note :: **Hey everyone! I'm back. Admittedly, I've had a bit of writer's block for all of my stories. But I figured if I didn't at least _try_, then what was the point to begin with? So, I apologize if it's not the best thing you've ever read but…here goes anyway **::**

Chapter Two: Down the Rabbit Hole

I stared down into the darkness with Kagome beside me. Buyo the cat was at my feet, purring and rubbing against my ankles in an attempt to gain my attention. But I couldn't break my gaze away from the deep darkness down the well.

"So," I started, giving Kagome a glance, "This is…"

She nodded, "Yup."

I turned back to the well, "And it allows you to…"

She nodded again, "Yup."

I smirked and nudged her playfully, "So… Can I come with you?"

She was startled for sure and stared at me like I was nuts, "Come with me? But…" she sighed deeply and shook her head, "Yuki, it's dangerous on the other side of the well. There are Demons and monsters in that era! You could get hurt." She stomped her foot down, "No! Absolutely not."

I frowned and picked up Buyo and tried my best attempt to give her puppy eyes, "_Please?_" I held the cat up in front of me, batting my eyes behind his head, "Just _one_ trip? Buyo would like it if you let me come with you."

She scoffed, "Pfft, I bet."

I sighed in agitation and dropped Buyo, who landed on his feet and glared up at me before he scampered out of the hut.

"C'mon, Kagome! Please? I want to meet your friends! Especially the one with doggy ears." I put my hands together and begged her.

"Noo, Yuki." She groaned, though I could tell her resolve was swaying.

"I bet he's super cute." I goaded, "With his soft, lil puppy ears." I could tell that by talking about this Inuyasha fella, that I was winning bit by bit.

"_Oh!_ Alright, fine!" she huffed, "One trip, that's _it_!"

I crossed my heart, "You got it, _one_ trip. That's it. Promise."

Kagome couldn't help the giddy smile that crossed her face. She held out a hand to me, "Well, ready?"

I giggled and grasped her hand, "Ready!"

"On the count of three." She said, stepping up onto the old wooden beams.

"THREE!" I shouted, leaping in and dragging her behind me.

"_Yuuuuuuki!_" her voice echoed behind me as we were sucked into the vortex. Swirling lights wrapped around us as we felt a static pull drag us through time and space. I couldn't stop the laughter that came from my mouth.

Suddenly, it all stopped. The lights faded and the static disappeared. I looked and I was on the bottom of the well. I frowned, thinking we hadn't gone anywhere, but then I looked up.

"The sky!" I shouted in disbelief, "Did we do it? Did we _really_ travel through time?" I turned to Kagome eagerly.

She laughed and dusted herself off, "Yeah. Come on, grab a vine." I followed her climbing up the well and she pulled me out after she had touched down.

I stepped out of the well and looked around. It was a forest. An entire _forest_! The air was warm and clean, nothing like the city we had just come from.

"Yuki Hara," Kagome announced, "Welcome to Five Hundred Years in the Past." She chuckled.

Before I could utter out a sound, three people came running towards the well, screaming Kagome's name.

"Kagome! You're back!" a girl around my age, perhaps a year or two older than Kagome, greeted her with a giant smile. In her arms was an adorable looking cat-thing.

"Feh, about time you decided to join us. I can't believe you expect us to wait around this stupid village for you all the time!" a boy with white hair said while folding his arms.

"Don't mind him, Kagome." Another boy said. He was quite attractive and wore monk's robes. Then he noticed me, "And who is this, Kagome?"

"Oh!" Kagome seemed flustered, "This is my friend Yuki. She's from my time."

"Yuki, you say?" the attractive one said, "What a fine name, for a fine maiden!" he bent low to one knee and grasped my hand, "Oh beauteous one, pale as the fallen snow, would you do be the honor of bearing my children?"

As soon as my blush reached my cheeks, he was bludgeoned in the head by the other girl, who was red with rage. Quite dumbfounded, I stood there with my mouth open.

"Kagome! You cant go around bringing _everyone_ here! What if she blabs about the well?" the white-haired boy said, quite annoyed.

"Inuyasha, it's fine! Yuki is my best friend. It's hard keeping secrets from the people you care about, so I figured I'd just show her what the fuss was about!" Kagome replied, just as angrily.

But I wasn't paying attention to their argument. I was too shocked to do anything except stare at the white-hair boy. He had doggy ears! I mean, _real_ dog ears! Kagome had told me about them but…they looked _adorable!_ I wanted to reach out and squeeze 'em!

"Kagome, tell your friend to stop staring at me!" Inuyasha growled.

I frowned at him, "Sorry, but…I've never seen anything like you before. You have…doggy ears!" I couldn't help but gush.

Inuyasha groaned, "Really? Is that what you're staring at me for? Sheesh, you're as bad as Kagome."

'They're cute!" Kagome defended.

"Feh."

Suddenly, Kagome gasped, "Oh gosh! Sorry, Yuki. I haven't told you who everyone is yet!" she cleared her throat, "Ok, this is Inuyasha," who 'feh-ed' and looked away, "And this is Miroku, our resident pervert," the red mark on his face grew darker with each second, "And this is Sango, a Demon Slayer."

"A pleasure to meet you." She said politely, "This is Kilala." She held up her Demon cat.

"Nice to meet you all! Kagome has told me nothing but good things about all of you!" I white-lied. Of course I was warned about the monk's wandering hands, so I'd have to be sure to steer clear of him later on.

"Hey, where's Shippo?" Kagome asked, looking around.

"He's gathering herbs with Kaede." Miroku said, "They were heading back to the village when we came to greet you."

"Shippo?" I asked quietly to Kagome.

"He's a Fox Demon. Inuyasha and I rescued him from the Thunder Brothers." Kagome said, seemingly forgetting that I knew nothing about this time.

"The who?"

She blushed in embarrassment, "Come on, I'll explain everything on the way to the village."

And by the time we made it to said village, my head was reeling with all sorts of information.

"Ah, there ye are." An old woman greeted us in the village, the one I assumed was Kaede, "I felt a disturbance as soon as you passed through, Kagome. I must speak with you." She paused at seeing me.

Kagome glanced at me then back to Kaede, "What is it? What's wrong Lady Kaede?"

"A disturbance?" Inuyasha asked.

"What sort of disturbance?" Miroku asked seriously, getting ready his sacred sutras.

"A shift in power." Kaede said cryptically. The way she stared at me was creeping me out, "And I fear ye are at the heart of it!" she said, pointing at me.

I glanced from left to right, then upon realizing she was talking about me, I sheepishly pointed at myself, "Me?"

"Aye."

"What are you talking about, Kaede?" Kagome asked, "This is my friend from my time. Yuki. What does this disturbance have to do with her? She's as human as I am!"

"Ah, you are right. And you are wrong." The elderly woman sighed deeply, "Come with me."

She led us into her hut. I sat beside Kagome around the fire and watched the priestess bustle around, looking through her herbs.

She began grinding a few she had grabbed in a pestle and mortar and spoke as she did, "Ye wear a disguise, friend of Kagome. One I'm fairly sure you are unaware of."

I glanced down at the crushed herbs and saw she had ground them into a fine powder. She grasped a handful and leaned over the fire, "Shall I release you from your confines, friend of Kagome?"

"What? What does that mean?" I asked Kagome.

"I'm not sure. Kaede, tell us straight out what's going on." Kagome said to the old woman.

"She is a Demon, Kagome. A Demon disguised as a human, hiding in your era." The priestess explained.

I forced a laugh, "What the _hell_ are you talking about? I'm human! I was born human in Kagome's time!"

"As I said," Kaede blinked her one eye at me, "You are unaware of it. Kagome, can you not sense it around her? The demonic aura?"

Kagome gazed at me quizzically and appeared torn, "I… I'm not sure. I sense _something_, but it's non threatening. There _is_ a power surrounding her but I can barely see it."

"What about ye, Inuyasha? Can ye sense it?" Kaede persisted.

"Feh, why you asking me old lady? She smells human to me." He shrugged as he took in a whiff of my hair, "Well, human…ish."

"Wait, wait…" I raised my hands up, "_What_ are you talking about? Kagome brought me here for a visit, not an interrogation about my species! I'm _human_!"

"We shall see." Then without warning, Kaede blew the powder into my face.

It tickled my nose and made my eyes itch and water. I sneezed roughly five times in a row before the world grew distorted.

"I can't see anything!" I clawed at the air, beginning to panic, "What did you do? I can't see!"

"Calm yourself, child." I felt Kaede grasp my shoulders and ease me back, "Sleep now. And when you wake up, ye shall no longer be what ye are now."

A heaviness tugged on my eyelids. It was relentless. I couldn't keep my unseeing eyes open and slowly I let them close. Then everything went silent.


	3. Chapter 3: Metamorphosis

**Author's Note :: **Hey all! Thank you to all of those who sent me reviews and ask I continue with this story 3 Much appreciated! On with the show! **::**

Chapter Three:

When I opened my eyes, they felt dry and itchy. Like I was wearing contacts that had long dried out and had become a film over my eyes. I instantly closed them and I began feeling numb all over and my head was aching terribly.

"I think she's waking up!" a small voice said at my side; one I didn't recognize.

"Shh, Shippo! Not so loud." I heard Kagome say.

"She's so pretty." Shippo gushed, "She looks just like Inuyasha! But, without doggy ears on top of his head."

"Her hair isn't matted like Inuyasha's." I felt Sango reach out and pull a few strands of my hair through her fingers.

"Oh my God!" Kagome squealed.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped, quite insulted at having his hair being called 'matted'.

"Sango, give me your eye shadow."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Kagome demanded with her hand out.

I heard some shuffling and then I felt a soft brushing over my eyelids. A dusty substance stuck above my eyelashes.

"See it now?" Kagome asked, almost triumphantly.

"Oh, wow…" I heard Miroku breathe, "She looks just like…"

"I _know_!" Kagome squealed again, "Inuyasha look!"

"Feh, I don't see anything resemblance."

"You're blind, then." I heard Sango quip.

I groaned, hearing their voices begin speaking at once which made my head ache more.

"Where am I?" I was horrified at how hoarse my voice sounded.

"You're awake!" I felt Kagome grasp my hand, "How are you feeling?"

"Ugh…" was all I could say until I wet my lips, "Like I was mauled by a bear."

She scoffed, "You don't look it."

Then I heard Kaede's old voice, "Demons are, by their very nature, beautiful beings. It takes a lot more than an old spell by this old woman to disfigure that face."

Finally, I opened my eyes again. I blinked the blurriness away and squinted in pain. My eyes were so dry! I shut them tightly and lightly shook my head.

"My eyes hurt." I mumbled as I sat up.

"They would." Kaede knelt beside me alongside everyone else inside her hut, "My spell powder blew right into your eyes. I'm surprised ye can open them as well as ye can!"

I rubbed them with my knuckles and opened them again and saw my hands. My nails had grown! They no longer were the brittle things I used to chew on in class, instead they were long and elegant…and _sharp_.

"What happened to my hands?" I asked in horror.

Miroku snorted, "Her entire body metamorphosis's and all she worries about are her hands."

"My body?" I looked down at myself, noticing I was changed out of my normal clothes and in a plain white robe. I didn't feel any different. I mean, I guess I felt a bit thinner. My abs had flattened a little bit, leaving me feel like a twig. But I wasn't even chunky to begin with!

I raised my hand up to see it better and the sleeve of my robe slid down to my elbow. And there I saw on my forearm two purple stripes curving over my skin. I anxiously examined my other arm, too. They had the same markings.

"What is this?" I nearly shouted.

Kagome bit her lip and then rifled in her backpack for something, "Don't freak out, okay?" I saw that in her hands was a compact mirror. I frowned and took it from her. When I saw my reflection, I did scream.

"What the _hell_?" I threw the mirror down, "Why do I look like a freak? What the hell did you do to me?" I shouted accusingly at Kaede.

"I did nothing but shed your earthly bonds. This is your true form, child." She said calmly.

"I said don't freak out!" Kagome pouted, grabbing back her compact, "Kaede has a theory."

"A _theory_?" I scrutinized, "_She_ did this! What's there to theorize?"

"Yuki, _listen_!" Kagome shouted.

At hearing the anger in her voice, I instantly shut my mouth. An angry Kagome was not a good Kagome. I sighed deeply and ran a hand through my newfound silvery hair.

"Give me the mirror again." I said shortly.

Kagome eyed me angrily before releasing the compact, "Here."

I opened it and examined my face more closely this time. I had the same purple stripes across my cheeks and my eyes had changed from their sunny, light brown to full-blown amber.

I took in a shaky breath, "I don't look like me at all." I turned to Kaede, "What happened?"

"Ye were a demon in disguise. My theory was that as a babe, ye were discarded down the Bone Eaters Well and left to die. But instead, ye traveled through time to Kagome's era." She said.

My mouth was ajar with disbelief, "I don't understand…" I looked down at my hands again, "My parents?"

Kaede shook her head, "I wouldn't know who they really are, my child. But does this make sense to ye?"

I sighed and nodded, "I grew up in an orphanage until Kagome's family took me in. I had no parents I knew of." Then I looked up at her hopefully, "Do you think they're here? Can I find them?"

Kaede shared a knowing glance with Inuyasha, who then turned away with a cold stare out the door. The priestess shook her head slowly, "I don't think so, child. Inu youkai are extremely rare. Only Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are the known dog demons left."

"Who's Sesshomaru?" I asked, looking to Inuyasha.

He turned from the doorway and watched me quietly before saying, "No one important."

I frowned, "That doesn't answer my question."

"Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's full-blooded demon older brother." Sango said.

"Oh." I looked back up at Inuyasha, who was slightly glaring at me, "I'm assuming you're not on talking terms or something?" Judging from his eyes narrowing angrily, I'd say that was a definite yes.

"You can say that." he snapped.

"No need to be rude, Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

Shippo giggled beside my lap. I jumped, realizing the kit was there. He was so tiny, I barely noticed him!

"What's so funny?" I asked him with a smile in place. He was so cute!

"They were saying you looked just like Sesshomaru, but a girl!" he snickered, "The red eye shadow definitely makes it more of a resemblance!"

I unconsciously reached up to my face, wondering what this Sesshomaru looked like that it was funny that _I_ looked like him.

"Do…you think it's a family resemblance?" I softly asked, "Are we like, related or something?" I asked Inuyasha.

He just shrugged, "Who knows. Doubt it."

"Oh." I couldn't hide my frown. And here I thought I found family. Guess it was too soon for that assumption.

"I agree with Inuyasha, Yuki." I heard Miroku speak up from his corner of the hut, "Inu youkai are rare, as Kaede said. If there was another in the Inu Taisho family, there would be a priority to find you."

I sighed deeply, "The bloodline is that important, is it?"

He nodded again, "Demon society is different than our own, but blood is very important to Lords."

"Like Sesshomaru." Kagome said sadly. She was thinking about Inuyasha and his inability to come to turns with his half blood.

"Oh." I wrinkled my nose. He sounded like a pompous jerk. Then I ran a hand through my hair again, "So…what's going to happen now?"

Kagome glanced at Kaede, who merely nodded mutely. She then turned to me with worried eyes, "I'm so sorry, Yuki. I know I said one trip only but…with this new occurrence…"

I immediately followed her train of thought, "You don't think it's wise for me to return to my own time?"

She nodded.

I looked at all of the faces in the room as panic began rising in my chest, "But…I don't have a home! Where will I stay? I don't know how to live on my own, especially with monsters lurking everywhere!"

"I know, and I'm sorry." Kagome said again, rubbing my hand gently, "But I think, for now, you should travel with us."

"To find the jewel shards?" I remembered what she told me before.

She nodded again. "But…is that okay with everyone else?" I was looking at Inuyasha pointedly.

He merely 'feh-ed' again and left the hut. I looked away, "I guess that's a _no_."

"Don't mind him. He's always like that when we recruit another member to our team." Sango said comfortingly.

I smiled, "Well, I guess there's no going back, is there?"

Everyone shook their heads. I should've felt sad and scared. But, this concept of a new journey and a new start in a new world definitely brought my spirits up. I couldn't hide my smile.


	4. Chapter 4: On My Own

**Author's Note ::** Hey everyone! Nothing new here, just Chapter Four! 3 Enjoy!

Chapter Four: On My Own

The next morning, I woke up with a new perspective about everything that had happened. Sure, I'd miss my time. But this was an opportunity in disguise. I had to try and find the best of it.

"Kagome, can I go back just to get a few things from the house?" I asked as I met her outside, "Also, I'd like some clothes I can move around in."

She giggled, "Sure. I'll come with you."

"Wait a second!" Inuyasha suddenly interjected, jumping down from a nearby tree branch, "You just got back! You're not leaving again."

Kagome pouted, "It'll take maybe half an hour. I'm not staying for long! And besides, that time is my _home_! I can go back whenever I want!"

"No ya can't! You can go back when _I_ say so!" he huffed.

Getting angry, Kagome got all red, "Inuyasha…" her voice was dangerous and Inuyasha gulped, "SIT!"

A deafening '_Ka Boom!_' sounded as his bead necklace glowed and he face planted into the grass. He twitched.

"Let's go." Kagome said with her nose stuck up high.

I stood over Inuyasha with wonder and suddenly became slightly afraid of Kagome. What a temper! But I followed regardless and jumped down the well after her.

In just a few minutes, we were in her room and I was gathering what few things I had brought with me to her house. I never had a solid home, and the Higurashi's let me stay whenever I needed. I couldn't ever repay them.

I changed into a lacy blue sundress and wrapped my significantly longer hair in a matching royal blue ribbon. I'd never get used to my new white hair. And amber eyes. And claw-like nails. Hell, I'd _never_ get used to any of this!

I grabbed a smaller backpack and put in a few items of clothing, soap, and shampoo. I grabbed my purple iPod and stuck it in, wondering how I'd be able to charge it once the batter went out. I was really going to miss technology.

"Ready?" Kagome asked.

I nodded, "I can still visit sometimes, right? I mean, I'm not banned from coming here, right? What will the people at school think?" the thoughts began jumbling in my head as I spoke them.

"I'll tell them you had to move suddenly. Don't worry so much. You'll be fine. I'll be with you." She said, patting my shoulder.

I smiled, "Thank you."

"Let's go."

I followed her back down the well, unaware of the anxiety I felt at leaving my era behind. I was, however, aware of the growing anticipation to enter the past once again.

"Jeez, why can't you pack lightly like Yuki, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with his fists curled on his hips. He watched us walk slowly up the hill, to where he stood with the village just behind him.

"Give it a rest, would ya? Your Ramen is in here!" she glared at him.

He shrugged and walked away. We followed slowly. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were there to greet us outside of Kaede's hut.

"So, does this mean we're leaving to look for the shards soon?" I asked, noticing their mobilized look. Kilala had transformed into her larger big cat form in a burst of flame, answering my question.

Kagome sighed, "I had hoped to rest a few days more. Inuyasha seems more determined than ever to find the shards."

I silently went to mount Kilala with the others, when Inuyasha's harsh voice stopped me, "Hey, you're a full-blood dog demon. Can't you just transform into your real dog form and run along with us?"

This caught me off guard. So this wasn't even my truest form? How many forms could I have? I was so confused.

"Inuyasha! She just found out she's a demon! She can't know how to use her powers yet!" Kagome defended me.

I felt slightly ashamed. Did they expect me to know how? Should I learn? I guess I'd have to, so I wouldn't be _completely_ useless.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, eyes downcast.

"It's okay, Lady Yuki." I heard Miroku say, "You can ride with Sango and I. Don't mind Inuyasha."

I turned and headed towards him, ducking under Inuyasha. I climbed up behind Miroku and soon we were airborne. Inuyasha was down below with Kagome on his back, whisking through the treetops.

"Miroku?" I asked.

"Yes, Lady Yuki?" he smiled charmingly at me.

"No _Lady_ business, okay? Just Yuki will do." I said.

"Of course." The charm never left.

I rolled my eyes secretively, "Anyway, I was wondering about what Inuyasha said."

"Ah, I thought as much." He replied.

"Well, is there a way to train me somehow? I'd like to help out. I feel rather…useless." I said softly.

Miroku chuckled, "Of course. We'd have to find you a weapon, first. Do you know swordplay?" I wanted to laugh. He asked like it was an every day thing for him. I wished it were so easy for me.

"Um. No." I felt myself flush, "I was never taught any sort of martial art. It's not needed where I'm from."

Sango heard and hummed a sigh, "I wish it were so here. I'd love to live in a place where there's no violence."

"There's violence, but not as much as there is here. I mean, this _is_ the Warring States Era, right? It's called that for a reason, yes?" I asked with a skeptical brow raised.

"I suppose." Miroku agreed with a thoughtful nod, "In any case, we'll have to start teaching you soon. We'd love your help."

"I wonder what sort of powers you'll have." Sango wondered aloud, "Sesshomaru has that whip and poisonous nails, plus Tokijin. What native powers would you have, I wonder?"

I shrugged thoughtfully, "I have no idea. I honestly don't feel any different, despite a few physical alterations. It's like I'm still human, but with a new body."

"Hmm…" Miroku placed his chin between his thumb and forefinger, "An interesting assessment. We'll have to see."

I let them wallow in their silence and looked down at the amazing scenery. The forests were a green blur far below us. This new flying sensation was brilliant! I breathed in deeply, astonished at all the new scents that nearly assaulted my nose.

"Wow…" I whispered, "Everything smells so much stronger!"

I heard Miroku chuckle, "See? Your demon senses are tuning already!"

I smiled to myself and shut my eyes, trying to memorize all the smells that came to me. The chamomile in the deepest parts of the woods, the warm, earthy smell of the grasses, the fresh and clean scent of the streams…it was almost too much to bear! It all smelled so beautiful. I wonder where this connection with nature came from. Probably since I'm no longer human, I can connect more with the earth. Is this what all demons felt like?

"She seems to be enjoying herself." Sango commented in front of Miroku.

He agreed, "I believe I've come to a conclusion about Lady Yuki."

"Yeah? What's that?" Sango asked, glancing at him curiously.

"Well," he started, "I think it will take some time for her demonic instincts to fully kick in. Her body was used to its disguise, used to being everything human. It's been a very long time, 500 years, right? Her body and spirit needs to retune to this era."

"Oh…" Sango wrinkled a brow, "Five hundred years… But Kagome doesn't age when she hops through the well. Why should Yuki's body need readjusting for five hundred years time?"

"Because she lived her life thus far as a mortal. It's all she knows how to be." Miroku said softly, so I wouldn't hear. I was far too distracted by my new senses anyway.

"So, what do we do to help her?" Sango asked.

"I'm not sure. I'd suggest we find a reputable demon trainer to leave her with, to learn how to be a demon." Miroku said.

Sango frowned, "That's ridiculous. We're not abandoning her. We can teach her how to fight, and Inuyasha can help her tune into her demonic senses. It seems she's got a bit of a handle on the basics now." She was watching me enjoy the smells yet again.

"I suppose. But swaying Inuyasha to see how it'd be any help would be incredibly difficult." The monk mumbled.

Sango sighed in defeat, "That's true. That mongrel can be so stubborn!"

"We'll wait until we make camp to bring it up. Hopefully, he'll be more understanding than usual." Miroku said, wrapping up the conversation.

I hopped off of Kirara and stretched my stiff muscles. "It's a beautiful day." I said, all smiles.

Kagome giggled as she and Shippo brought firewood into the clearing, "It'll be dark soon." She commented.

I secretly wondered what sorts of new scents the night would bring me next! Maybe this whole demon-thing wasn't so bad.

"Hey, I think I saw a hot spring nearby before we landed." Kagome offered with a wink.

Sango and I followed where she was going with this and immediately squealed, "Let's go!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hollered, "We're going to the hot spring, don't peak!"

I heard a disgruntled 'feh' somewhere off in the distance, but didn't pay attention to his attitude anymore. Instead, I followed the other two girls to the hot spring letting my nose guide me to the steamy water.

"Ahhhh." Kagome nearly wilted in the hot water and I couldn't blame her. The heat relaxed my muscles and I sank deep down until the water covered everything but my nose up.

"So, how are you feeling?" she asked me as I dug out some of the shampoo I had brought.

I shrugged amiably, "Fine. Not too different. Everything smells better now, though. And I can start hearing the faintest rustling of leaves from far away." I smiled at her before rinsing my hair, "I wish you could experience this."

Kagome shook her head, "No thanks. I'm fine being human. I'm glad you seem to be growing on the idea, though."

I dunked underwater and shot back up, shaking my head back and forth like a wet dog. "Yup!" I grinned widely.

"Yuki!" Sango wiped away what sprinkles of water I'd shaken on her, "Cut it out!"

I hummed quietly to myself, "Sorry." I looked up at the trees, feeling strangely comfortable out in the wilds. I wondered if that was normal. I never remembered liking being outside for too long. What was this, then? Was this me? Or my new instincts? How much of me would be left after I'd fully assimilated with this time?

"Well, I'm done." I said, feeling quite refreshed.

"Already? This is our _girl time_, Yuki. Time to get away from the boys." Sango explained.

I giggled, "I figured. But I'm eager to see what the boys are up to. I've never spent the night five hundred years in the past before!"

"Yes you have!" Kagome called out after me.

"I wasn't exactly _conscious_ of it!" I replied, changing back into my clothes and tying my hair up in a ponytail with the ribbon.

"Suit yourself." She sighed deeply, settling in the water.

I walked off from the pair, tiptoeing in my bare feet towards the glow of the campfire.

"Inuyasha, please!" I heard Miroku say in a hushed voice, "Keep your voice down! Why are you being so difficult about this?"

"Because!" I heard Inuyasha yell, "I don't know her! What if she's dangerous? What do I owe her?"

"Yuki needs to be trained as a demon, Inuyasha." Miroku said, still softly, "Who better to teach her than you?"

"In case you forgot, I'm _half_ demon. Besides, you don't just _learn_ to be a demon! You're born a demon! I can't help it if Kagome's little friend is the weakest dog in Japan!"

"Inuyasha, I'm asking as a friend. Please. Yuki can be extremely helpful in the upcoming battles, if only she knew how to use her powers!"

"No!" the half demon shouted, "I won't do it."

"Why?" the monk's voice grew harsh, "Because she's a stranger? Or because she reminds you of your brother?"

"He ain't got nothing to do with it."

"Don't lie to me, Inuyasha. Tell me why you're so adamant about ditching Yuki."

"Feh. I don't have to explain anything to you." I heard him walk away.

"Now you're even sounding like Sesshomaru! Can't you hear yourself? Inuyasha! Come back!" I heard the monk shuffle after him.

I felt tears sting my eyes. But I didn't feel guilty. I was angry. And a little bit upset upon the realization that Inuyasha was right. You aren't trained to be a demon. You're born one. He really didn't want me around. Was this Sesshomaru such a terrible person that he couldn't stand looking at me because I resembled him?

Before I knew what I was doing, I was running. I ran hard and far, away from Inuyasha and away from Kagome. Away from everyone. They didn't need me. I was nothing but a burden, and I knew it. I'd have to learn to live on my own sooner or later. Why make it later than sooner?

I heard them in the background, since my new pointed ears heard so much more now.

"Hey, where's Yuki?" it was Kagome.

"Feh."

"She isn't with you?" Miroku asked.

"No, she left to see what you two were up to."

"Oh no…" the monk sighed.

"What? What happened?" Sango asked.

"She must've heard our argument." Miroku said.

"Feh."

"What _happened_?" Kagome demanded.

Their voices were getting farther and farther away, but then I heard a great big shout of, "SIT! SIT SIT!"

Then all went silent.

I ran to the point where I thought I would collapse. But my legs seemed stronger than before and carried me further and further away from that glowing campfire light. Running away in the dark of night probably wasn't one of my best ideas…

I came to a stop at the brink of a wide river. I put my hands on my knees and bent over, heaving in deep breaths. I never remembered running so fast before. My poor lungs…

Suddenly, a gurgling sound bubbled behind me from the water. I gulped and turned around slowly. The waters were boiling and bubbling faster and faster until suddenly a tower of water shot up.

I screamed and jumped back, watching in horror as a giant white leviathan emerged from the explosion of water. He was an ice dragon! His eyes glowed a snowy blue and he was entirely white with blue stripes all down his enormous body.

His eyes glowed, "You… You have awoken me?"

I was panting, "Me? I-I woke you up?"

"You read upon my sacred ground, where no others can enter." I turned from his voice, though his mouth didn't move, and saw that all around the area was a giant barrier.

"Oh… Sorry?" I squeaked.

"You shall do battle with me! You are the first to enter my domain and now I shall test you!" he lunged at me with his sharpened claws and all I could do was scream.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Journey

Chapter Five: A New Journey

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" I leaped out of the way, before his claws could sink into my flesh.

"Fight me, young one! Fight me to prove your worth!" his psychic words penetrated my thoughts. His golden horns shone in the moonlight and his matching claws gleamed a same deadly glint.

"But I have no weapon!" I cried out, doing my best to keep dodging his claws and fangs.

"Use your native abilities as a demon! Come, child! Do battle with me!" his voice boomed in my head.

I groaned and shook my head violently, "I don't know how!"

"You must!"

"But I _don't_!" I was growing desperate and my heart began racing. I leaped out of the way of one claw and sucked in a breath long enough to come face to face with his other.

Feeling death was near, I trusted my instincts and raised my hands up in front of me, like they would protect me. Suddenly, a warmth passed through my very bones. A low purple glow surrounded me and then a barrier of my own shaped a sphere over me.

"Good." The snowy dragon breathed, "Now try this!" he conjured up a flurry of snow, whipping against my makeshift barrier. I didn't know how I did it, but I was glad I did! The warmth inside me grew and I felt my knuckles crack. My own claws itched for combat.

I then shoved my barrier outwards, turning it into an attack of itself. I jumped up behind it and readied my sharp claws. I swiped down after he had been hit by the energy pulse my barrier turned into and was shocked to find blood a second later.

I landed back down and noticed a series of bloody scratches down the belly of the beast. He howled and swirled around, wrapping his long body around me. He bent his head down to inspect me.

"Who are you child, that you dare to injure me?" he turned his head aside to stare at me with one of his giant eyes.

"I'm only protecting myself!" I hissed, struggling to break free, "I didn't mean to wake you up or anything! You attacked me you brute!"

"So I did. But you are a trespasser here. Not only on my banks, but in this era. Are you not? You smell differently that other demons I've come across."

"I was born here," I sneered an assumption, "But I was gone for a while. Just got back. Now stop _staring at me_!" I yelled, swiping my claws across his eye. Fresh scratches appeared down his eye.

He snarled at me viciously, "A costly mistake!"

"Oh yeah?" he had released me and I fell back to earth, "Try this then!" I surged forward and used the momentum of my run to jump high up. I brandished my claws and punctured his chest with my hand.

Blood splattered around it, warm and sloshing down my arm. I gripped his heart in my hands, feeling it pumping fast with fear. "Do you yield, dragon? I don't want to kill you." I offered.

The beast was shocked, obviously. He regarded me slowly with his muzzle agape. "I…yield." The word seemed to sound so foreign to him, "Release me."

I did and jumped back down to the river bank. I looked up at him appreciatively, "Thank you."

The beast shook his mighty head, "No, thank _you_. I shall go with you, stranger, on whatever journey you tread. You have won by right, and now I will grant you my strength and company."

The dragon started to brightly glow, so brightly that I had to shield my eyes. He turned into a tiny ball of light, no bigger than a pearl. "Take me with you, strange demon girl. You have proven yourself to me."

The glowing stopped and in its place floated a white pearl just a tiny bit bigger than my thumb nail. I cupped my hands together and watched as it fell into my palms.

"Wow…" I breathed, holding the pearl close to me, "Mister Dragon? Can you hear me?"

I heard him chuckle in the pearl, _Yes, young one. I will be your guide now. You never should travel these lands alone._

I was speechless, but finally found my voice, "Thank you."

I heard him rumble in response, _I shall protect you, should you need me._

"Awesome…" I smiled widely.

"Hey!" a little girl yelled at me from behind.

I gasped and whirled around to come face to face with a tiny human child with a side ponytail lodged atop her head, "Oh! Hello. You frightened me."

The girl giggled, "_I_ frightened you? You just battled a _dragon_! And I frightened _you_?"

I smiled calmly, "I didn't see you there. What are you doing here away from the village?" I assumed Kaede's village was nearby. Was this a child from the town? "It's dangerous in the wilds."

She shrugged, "Yeah, but Milord protects me. And when he's not around, I have Ah-Uhn to look after me. Master Jaken doesn't like to listen to Milord and wanders off after him even after he's been told to stay with me and Ah-Uhn, but I think he's hard of hearing…"

I watched the small girl ramble before me with great interest. What was she going on about? I shook my head when she stopped and began staring at me with big eyes.

I glanced from left to right, feeling oddly uneasy, "Wow…" she whispered.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, wondering if I had a bug up my nose or something.

"You look just like Milord!" she squealed.

I frowned. Why couldn't I just look like myself? Did everyone compare me to people they knew? I rolled my eyes, "Thanks, I guess."

"But it's true! You have the same pretty white hair as him and bright yellow eyes like him and you even have those funny stripes on your cheeks just like him! But his are red and yours are purple." She informed me like I didn't know.

Suddenly, a thought dawned onto me, "What's your name?"

"Rin!" she chirped.

"Rin, who is your lord?"

"Why Lord Sesshomaru of course!" she said proudly.

I nodded to myself, "Of course." I repeated as I thought quietly.

"Anyway," Rin said, spurring me from my thoughts, "Milord stopped here to find a snow dragon that was said to be nearby. He wanted to battle it but I guess you beat him to it."

"Oh great…" I huffed.

"Rin," a hard masculine voice sounded off to my right, "What's happening?"

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru, I was just talking to the pretty lady. She looks just like you!" she giggled, running up to him.

I sighed deeply and fiddled with the pearl in my hands, unaware of the blood that caked my fingers. I dared to look up at the man I've been compared to since I've arrived. And he was _gorgeous_! I suddenly decided it wasn't an insult anymore. I mean, _damn_!

He had hair like mine, though _much_ longer, and eyes that were icy cold. He wore two swords at his side, which struck me as odd, but I decided it wasn't any of my business to ask.

"Lord Sesshomaru, guess what!" Rin's voice made me jump and I immediately stopped staring. She continued, "The pretty lady defeated the dragon you've been looking for!"

Suddenly his eyes narrowed and he gave me a once over. I folded my arms in defiance, "It's not like I went looking for the dragon!"

"Then how did you find it?" I didn't like his tone.

I groaned, "I was running, then I stopped because I was tired, looked around and then suddenly a dragon appears out of the bloody water, that's how! He attacked _me_, if you must know."

"And you defeated him?" I hated how his questions didn't sound like questions at all, more like…he was amused, or even disbelieving.

"Yes." I shrugged, showing him the pearl in my hand, "He turned into the pearl and said he wanted to travel with me."

Sesshomaru gave nothing away from his expression and merely turned his heel, "Come, Rin. The dragon is gone. My business in this land is gone with it."

"Wait!" Rin called after him and I was shocked that he bothered to stop and listen to her, "Can't the pretty woman come with us? Please?"

Sesshomaru didn't move. Finally, I heard him say, "If you wish." Then he walked off through the trees.

"Yay! Come on!" she yelled, grabbing my free and bloodless hand.

"Oh, um…okay?" it's not like I had anywhere else to go. Why not?

"So, you know my name but what's yours?" she asked as we followed her _lord_ down a forested path.

"Yuki." I answered, trying my best to wipe the blood off of my hand with my dress. Poor dress.

"Milord!" an annoying voice shouted from up above. A toad and two-headed dragon thing flew down to meet us, "I found you!" he sounded _way_ to happy about it.

"Jaken, where were you?" he was extremely condescending. In a stoic-tone way.

"Looking for you, Milord." The imp huddled into a bow, "I would've followed you if _Rin_ hadn't run off looking for flowers!"

"Oh no! I left them by the river." The little girl pouted.

"That's okay, I'm sure you can pick more later." I said, not wanting to see her cry.

"Yes, uh…" Jaken the imp did a double take at my presence, "And who are you?"

"She's Yuki!" Rin said happily.

"She's coming with us, to look after Rin." Sesshomaru said before continuing walking.

"B-But Milord!" The toad sputtered, "We can't be seen with the likes of her! I mean, how will we explain her nakedness? She's dressed like Inuyasha's priestess!"

"My _nakedness_?" I looked down at myself, seeing nothing wrong with my dress despite a few minor bloodstains.

Rin giggled, "Jaken said nekkid."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks, especially when Sesshomaru turned around to eye me again. Great, now the great Dog Lord through I was nekkid, too! This would be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6: The Alpha

Chapter Six: The Alpha

"God Inuyasha, I can't believe you!" Kagome's voice was heard all the way back at Kaede's hut, even though she and Inuyasha were all the way by the well.

"What?" he sounded dumbfounded.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? Yuki doesn't know anything about this era! She could be _dead_! And you let her run away all alone like that!" Kagome spat.

"So? I owe her nothing."

"She's my _friend_!" Kagome shrieked, tears welling up in her eyes, "If she meant nothing to you, the least you could've done was pretend to care because you knew _I_ cared about her! You're so selfish and cold-hearted! I _hate_ you!"

The tears spilled freely down her cheeks and she broke down into sobs. Inuyasha, quite astounded and uncomfortable with seeing Kagome cry, tried his best to reconcile, "L-Look, we'll try and find her when we search for the shards, okay?"

"_NO!_" Kagome screamed, "I wont help you look for the shards until I find Yuki! So you can just go on ahead without me because I'm not leaving!"

Stunned, Inuyasha stared at the reincarnation of his former lover with wide eyes. He sighed and his ears sagged, "Alright, if that's what you want…"

"Whaddya mean '_If that's what I want_'? You're really gonna leave me here all alone while you go off and search for the jewel shards? You can't see them without me! You're-"

"Will you SHADDUP?" Inuyasha roared, "I'm saying we'll go together to find your stupid friend! The sooner we do, the sooner we can find the shards."

Kagome hiccupped and the tears stopped, "Y-You mean it?"

"Well, _duh_." Inuyasha looked away, blushing slightly at the admiration in Kagome's eyes.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She said, her eyes bright and a smile on her lips.

"Feh."

I sat at the camp fire beside Rin, frowning. Sesshomaru had left a few hours ago then returned with a brand new kimono and shell necklace for me to attach the pearl of the dragon. Then he left again. I had a strange feeling that he did that very often, especially when Rin paid his departure no attention.

I had changed – with much difficulty, seeing how I'd never worn a nice kimono before – and was now staring down at the sleeves of the soft fabric with a wrinkled brow. I guess they really thought I looked naked! I stifled a giggle with a pursed-lipped smile. How different things were 500 years in the past!

The kimono was beautiful, obviously. It was almost like an inverse of Sesshomaru's, though mine was all red with white flowers draping over the shoulder whereas his was white with red flowers. I shrugged my discomfort off and decided to let myself enjoy the pretty garb.

"Lord Sesshomaru gave me a new kimono after he let me come with him, too." Rin said, smiling up at me with big eyes.

I smiled back at her, feeling a little bit better about the situation. I didn't want them thinking I was a whore or something. I had tried explaining to Rin that this was common casual-wear for my time, but she didn't seem to understand that I wasn't from this era. So I simply let her think I was from somewhere else and left it vague.

"Can't believe he left me again!" I heard Jaken mutter to himself on the other side of the fire with Ah-Uhn, "After all I do! After how long I served him! He leaves me here with a human girl and an incompetent wench!"

I glared at the imp with a steely gaze, but Rin didn't seem to mind Jaken's frequent insults. It was almost as if she was used to it and knew if he acted out on his dislike of us, he would be severely punished by Sesshomaru. Well, if he hurt Rin, obviously. Me, though? I don't think he really cared enough about me to punish Jaken. I was just here as a caretaker for Rin. I suddenly felt incredibly stupid.

I didn't want to be a babysitter! I wanted to learn how to use my powers! I was a _demon_ for crying out loud! Not just any demon, either! I was an Inu Youkai! That deserved some respect, didn't it?

But then I looked down at Rin when she tugged on my sleeve and that smile and cherub-like face made my heart melt. Maybe it was more of my maternal instincts than anything, but I couldn't help but love this little girl. Did being a demon tune in my motherly affection more so than it would a human? Or was this just me how I was?

"Lady Yuki?" Rin asked, still tugging on my sleeve.

I smiled down at Rin, "Yes? And please, just Yuki. Alright?"

She seemed a little confused at me not wanting to have a title, but decided it didn't matter enough to ask about it. Instead she went right to her question, "May I braid your hair? Lord Sesshomaru says I shouldn't play with his, but it's so pretty and white!"

I beamed down at her, "Sure you can!"

She squealed with delight and needed no further prompting. I felt her gently pull my hair over my shoulder and faced me as she braided. I studied her face, so entranced by the naïve concentration it took her to knot the hair just right.

As Rin went to work, our Lord and Master (I rolled my eyes when thinking this) returned. He sat down without a word to anyone on the other side of the fire. I narrowed my eyes, studying him with interest.

So _this_ was the famed Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. I suppose we did have some similarities, mostly the dog-features, but nothing so concrete to make us related. Well, that was good. Now I could ogle at him without feeling guilty.

"Why do you stare, girl?"

I blinked, realizing he was talking to me. Gathering my courage and willing myself not to flush I shrugged and said, "I've never seen another Inu Youkai before now, that's all."

"Why not stare in a mirror where you can see the same thing?" he turned away from me, suddenly disinterested. I frowned at his coldness. Well, that was rude! But I said nothing and continued to allow Rin to braid my hair.

"All done!" she said when she came to the end. She held it tightly and looked up at me with pride, "What do you think?"

I took my hair from her and curled it around my arm, studying the braid. It had the usual sloppiness you'd find in a child's work, but I loved it. I smiled down at her and pat her head, "Very well done, Rin."

She grinned up at me then flittered away to annoy Jaken – who then proceeded to squall angrily at being the object of her amusement.

I turned back to the braid and ran my hand over it, feeling how smooth it was. I hummed a tune and while Rin's back was turned, I redid a portion of the braid and tied the end off myself with the blue ribbon I had.

"Why did you lie?"

I stopped immediately and looked up to see none other than Sesshomaru eyeing me with scrutiny. I rolled my eyes immediately and continued my work and said, "I didn't. She did a very good job for a child."

"Could've been better."

I scoffed, "Oh, are you the expert on braiding now?" I didn't care I was developing a sarcastic attitude with him. He was making me mad with all of his stabbing questions, trying to provoke me. Sadly, it worked.

"I'm merely judging based on what I think suits you. A child's braid doesn't."

I kept my hair over my shoulder and stared him in the eyes defiantly, "Who are you to judge what I do or wear?" This whole conversation was blowing up out of proportion. Now we were arguing his arrogance?

"You are in my employ. I have rule over you and what you do." He said like my feelings didn't matter. Like my _freedom_ didn't matter.

This got an angry rise out of me. My eyes narrowed with fury, "Do you? Well, let me tell you something Mister High-And-Mighty Lord!" I didn't realize I had stood up and had my hands on my hips like a scolding mother, "Your arrogance knows no bounds, does it? How _dare_ you presume to own me! I came along with you because Rin wanted me to, not because I wanted anything from you!"

Rin and Jaken had stopped their ruckus and had begun staring at me with wide, terrified eyes. No one dared speak to Lord Sesshomaru like that! Rin gulped, fearing the worst for me. But my fury was far beyond fear of punishment or death. I was my own person! I had my own rights! Who was he, this pompous control freak, to say otherwise?

I glared at him as he calmly stood and stared back at me with cool eyes, "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear." Before I could blink, there was a 'whooshing' sound and then the point of his sword was in my face. He held it out over the fire, the only thing separating us.

I wanted to be brave. I wanted to be strong and not show weakness. But it was fairly difficult with Tokijin a centimeter away from cutting my nose off. So instead, I clenched my teeth together and sat back down with a pout. I folded my arms and looked away, fuming so much I swore smoke would sizzle off the top of my head.

He sheathed his sword and sat back down too, though I swore I saw a faint smirk of triumph light his lips through the firelight.


	7. Chapter 7: Lady Spider and a Plot

**Author's Note::**___Hey everybody! Yay, updating! I know, I know…I'm awesome ^-^_

Chapter Seven: Lady Spider and a Plot

I slept restlessly that night. And the night after that. I felt…out of place. Out of time and quite possibly out of my mind. As we aimlessly (so it seemed) wandered through the wilderness with little hint of where we were going (since our brave and learned leader felt it wasn't necessary to keep us updated…), I began to realize how unlike other demons I really was.

Yeah, my senses improved…but that was it. I didn't feel like an accomplished warrior or proud of blood. I felt…lost.

It became so apparent one lonely and cloudy afternoon. We had stopped somewhere deep in the woods and (like usual) Lord Sesshomaru wandered away with little more than a grunt for Jaken to keep an eye on Rin. Apparently, I was non-existent and unworthy of being guarded. So there I sat as gray mist and the mild drizzling of rain began to form around us.

I had begun questioning myself. Who was I _really_? Where did I belong? Here, in this magical place full of enchantment and demons? Or back in the time I grew up in, the place I had my friends and my home? It was all blurring together now, the days and nights. I began to wonder how long I've been 500 years in the past, how long I've been with Rin. No more than a week, I was certain of that. But what really frightened me was that time seemed to stand still altogether. There was no sense of an ethereal clock at work in this era. It was like everything was suspended, and each day was as long as a life-age on the earth.

A small rustling behind me and the others startled me. I stood, hoping to see Sesshomaru appear out from beneath the shadows of the forest. I was not so lucky.

Instead of the tall and regal white-haired Dog Demon, we were met instead by a large, 8-legged beast. She was tall, with six legs supporting her bulbous spider-body and two human-life arms stretching out at odd and long angles from her black shoulders. Long black hair wove itself around her body, like a web.

"Why, hello there little ones!" she cackled as she stomped into our camp, "What are you doing here, all alone?"

Wondering what to do, I side-stepped to Rin and Jaken and pushed the little girl behind me. I looked up at the spider-woman, "We are travelers, nothing more." I said, doubting my own courageousness.

"Travelers? So far North? No, no my newfound friends. You are here on greater purpose, I can smell it in your filthy lies!" she hissed and bent low to blink at me with two eyes like my own, and six others black and beady alongside them.

Jaken suddenly found his own courage and stepped up to her with his Staff of Two Heads, "Leave us to our business then, Spider!"

She cackled maniacally, "Oh, my dear Master was correct. There is yet another Dog Demoness in these parts of the world. How we doubted him! How we scorned searching North, South, and East for naught but a legend! And here, so far West, we find you at last."

"Does she mean you, Lady Yuki?" Rin asked quietly behind me.

"Sh!" I hissed back at her, pushing her farther behind me. I had a terrible feeling about this situation.

Jaken eyed me curiously, wondering if I had some secret motive against him and his master, but said nothing about it. Instead, he raised his staff.

"You best move on now, Lady Spider! We want no quarrel here." He said, though I didn't believe him. Jaken's philosophy (I've learned recently) is that if an adversary should show themselves, then it's best to be rid of them as soon as possible for fear they would return for revenge.

"But my duty has not been done! I will take the Dog girl with me ere I leave!" and in a manner of instants, long talons on the end of her two front arms were racing towards me, ready to dig deep into my flesh.

I jumped out of the way, hugging Rin close to my chest. We got separated from Jaken. I hastily stood and pushed Rin away, "Run, Rin! Go! It's me she's after. _Run_!" I commanded as she looked up at me fearfully. But finally she consented and sprang up and disappeared into the forest.

"Jaken, you too!" I yelled.

He looked up at me in shock, "_What?_"

"Go! You were ordered to protect Rin. So do as you were told! Get out of here!" I shouted.

He hesitated, but then fled as well.

I turned and stood face to face with Lady Spider. She giggled and hissed at me, "Aw, so touching, so touching. Trying to lead your friends out of harms way. They will get theirs soon enough, believe me."

I gulped. Backing up, I didn't know what to do.

Lady Spider cornered me between a tree and a giant rock and I felt myself begin to panic. Letting my instincts take control, I flexed my claws and did my best to appear non-intimidated.

"Why must we fight, small one? Come with me willingly and no blood shall be shed." She said easily.

"Where?" I asked, not fully trusting her.

"To my Master's castle. He has long heard of the rumor that there is a lost Inu Youkai somewhere out there in the world, and now he has found you. Come, I will bring you to him." she said, holding out a claw-like hand.

I swallowed hollowly, "Who is your master? What does he want with me?"

"My Master is Lord Naraku. As far as what he wants from you, I do not know. But come, small one, come with me…"

My heart festered at the name. I recognized it from Kagome's telling. I knew this _Naraku_ was the villain.

"I'll go nowhere with you, Spider! Go back to your Master and tell him I want nothing to do with him!" I said strongly.

"Oh, but my dear, if it were so simple. See, if I do not return with you…I cannot return at all. Do you see my problem? My choices are thus: I bring you back, or I die. And, honestly little girl, I rather enjoy living. I shall serve my Master and do as he wishes, one way or another!" she sprang forth and swiped at my head.

I dodged and rolled away, breaking cover from between the rock and tree. I stumbled around, trying to figure out what to do. I didn't know how to fight, I didn't know how to do _anything_!

"Fight me, little dog! Sharpen your claws and be ready to use them!" she screeched, attacking me again.

Fighting the fear in my heart, I held my ground. I looked up and saw her fast approaching me. I struggled to find my strength and I envisioned a barrier around me. The light glow of a dome surrounded me and negated Lady Spider's attack and sent her flying backwards.

At least I could do _one_ thing. But she got back up with a newfound rage and snarled angrily at me as she charged once again. I fell backwards and tripped over my own feet. I cursed them and forced myself up and ran.

Lady Spider hurled a claw at me and hit me square in the side. Feeling the wind knocked out of me, I fell to the hard and cold ground with a hearty 'thud'. Whatever dignity I had wanted to keep, was now fully gone.

She grabbed at my hair and ripped out my blue ribbon in a vain attempt to snatch my head. But I skirted away to the side and managed to lose little else except the ribbon. My hair fell free around my shoulders and I blew my bangs out of my eyes. This wasn't easy.

A brief thought entered my mind as I dodged and swiped at her with my claws: Would Lord Sesshomaru bother coming back for me?

Gladly, my thought was answered when a bright blue light ignited somewhere to my right and charged through the wet grass and tore up a path as it soared. Lady Spider screamed out in a ghastly and gnarled howl that caused my ears to literally hurt as a sharp pain pierced my head. She was shredded to pieces with one stroke from Tokijin.

I dared to look up. Rin and Jaken stood beside him, looking very proud of themselves for coming back. But when I looked up at the great Dog Demon of the West, I could only cringe. He stared at me with such disgust and obvious repulsion. I was a sad excuse for a Demon, and he knew it. Worst of it all was that I knew it, too.


	8. Chapter 8: Benign Conversation

**Author's Note::**_ Woot! Two chapters in one night! Score._

Chapter Eight: Benign Conversation

We made camp again not near the place of the battle with Lady Spider. Instead, Sesshomaru led us deeper into the Western Woods, far from any paths or villages. It was the large wilderness full of open air and fallen logs.

Rin and Jaken were asleep next to Ah-Uhn beside the fire that was fast dying down to mere golden embers. I sat further away from them and closer to the fire. I felt oddly cold.

Suddenly, a voice as cool as the swooping night pierced the quiet camp-light: "You're wounded."

Alarmed, I looked up to meet his gaze. He said nothing else, but continued to stare at me with guarded eyes. I looked down to inspect myself. I found nothing, but then I realized there was a dull pain that bit sharply when I moved my right shoulder. Apparently, one of Lady Spider's blows hit the back of my shoulder blade and tore me a nice new wound that would surely scar. I guess with all the adrenaline pumping through my veins, I hadn't noticed it until now.

"So it seems." I agreed, feeling the blood begin to dribble down my back beneath my clothes. I shivered. Perhaps the cold wasn't from the coming night, but rather my increasing lack of blood.

"And yet, still you sit there doing nothing." He baited.

I shrugged painfully, "There's nothing I can do about it. And if there were, I couldn't reach it anyway."

Before I realized what was happening, he had gracefully stood and magically appeared behind me. In one motion, he sat down cross-legged behind me and gripped my shoulder. I flinched and glared back at him in accusation, "And what are _you_ doing?"

He remained silent and tugged the sleeve of my kimono down my right shoulder to reveal the wound. Feeling unpleasantly vulnerable, I reactively reached out to keep my kimono up at a reasonable height. He continued to say nothing, so I said nothing. I stared ahead mutely and felt his cold fingers brush against my back. Then I felt something wet.

Fearing the worst, I risked a glance back. Luckily, it was just a rag from my pack he had (apparently?) rummaged through when I wasn't looking. He had dipped it in a bowl of water that sat beside him. When did that get there?

He continued to clean the blood from my back and I turned once again ahead. This _really_ couldn't get anymore awkward, could it? And yet, I began to savor the sensations I felt when his long nails would scrape my skin. A hot blush enflamed my cheeks and I immediately did my best to not show it.

I suddenly felt a chuckle of a deep rumble inside my head. _Oh, you are quite the amusing young Demoness, aren't you?_

I frowned. The Snow Dragon. I glanced down at the pearl he resided within. _What's that supposed to mean, Mister Dragon?_

_Do not call me such. I have a name, youngling._

_ Do you? Then what is it?_

_ Taro is what you shall call me. Though it has been long since I've heard my name spoken from a friend._

_ Well, get used to it. _

He chuckled again. _I plan too._

_ Good. Now stop making fun of me. _

_ Never, young one. Never._

And like that, I felt him leave my mind. I frowned. I had a feeling my life was about to be a whole lot more hectic with him entering my mind whenever he chose. Feeling Sesshomaru stand and walk away, I realized I had a make-shift bandage over my wound. I hastily drew up my sleeve and righted myself before mumbling a tiny, "Thank you."

Sighing, I huddled my knees to my chest and felt my hair fall over my shoulder and blow softly in the wind. Finally, I gathered up my courage and looked up, "Sesshomaru?"

He didn't even look at me. I rolled my eyes and said, "_Lord_ Sesshomaru?"

He lifted his eyes only, and even they seemed bored.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You did."

I sighed in frustration, "Please?"

"Ask." He said while waving his hand and tossing a beautiful few strands of his moonwhite hair over his shoulder.

"Well, I was wondering if…maybe you knew who my parents were."

He blinked and narrowed his eyes soon afterward. Finally he said, "That was not a question."

Growing irritated that I had to depend on _him_ for any answer whatsoever, I reiterated, "Do you know who my parents are?"

"No." was the flat response.

Yet again, I sighed, "Oh. Well, I was hoping you would. Inuyasha had told me Inu Youkai are fairly rare, so I figured with your connections you might know where I came from."

At hearing Inuyasha's name, a growl slithered up his throat. I blinked in surprise, "Oh _yeah_, I forgot you two don't get along."

"You've met the half-breed?"

I nodded, "Yes. Just a few days before I met you. I was to travel with them and help them find and destroy a _Naraku_ person."

The Dog Lord scoffed, "You speak as if you have no ties to Naraku."

"I don't. At least, none that I'm aware of. I just wanted to help Kagome." I said.

"The Human miko." It wasn't a question.

I nodded, "Yeah, her. I've known her since we were children. We practically grew up together. She's my best friend."

"If you have no relation to Naraku, why seek to destroy him?"

I shrugged, forgetting about my wound and instantly regretted it, "Like I said, I wanted to help my friend."

"Why?" he seemed oddly intuitive and interested in what I had to say. That was new.

"Because she's my _friend_." I repeated, "I've heard the atrocities Naraku's committed against them. And just now, he sent a spider to kidnap me. I'd say that's a good reason as any."

"Is that what the spider said? That Naraku sent her?"

"Yes."

"Hm."

I cocked my head to the side, "What is it?"

He seemed to be pondering, for a serious gleam entered his eye. Then he said, "Tell me, how is it you have no notion of who your parents are or where you come from?"

Sensing this as a sore subject, I instantly closed off. I said, "I have no memory of anything before I lived with the Humans. I was raised with no home and no family, therefore, I'm curious to know who they are."

"Why were you living with Humans?" he asked, a slight bite in his tone.

I swallowed hollowly, "Do you really want to know the truth?"

He studied me silently, "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't prepared for it."

Chewing on my lip, I looked to the side. How do I explain something like that? _Oh yeah, well, some old crabby priestess thinks I was tossed down a well when I was a newborn which transported me 500 years into the future where I lived up till now when I jumped back down into a world I had no idea existed?_ Somehow, I doubted that would go over very well with Sesshomaru.

However, I found no other alternative to the truth. So I said, "I am from…the same land as Kagome."

"And where is that?"

I ran my hands over my face, "It's difficult to explain."

"Is it? Or do you perhaps lack the tongue to speak?" he snapped.

I sighed and played with the tips of my hair. Finally, I said, "What do you know about the Bone Eaters Well?"


End file.
